kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
The Present Time "Kanon" - Part 2
“ ” 後編 |Story Romaji Title = Za purezento taimu “Kanon” kōhen}} The Present Time "Kanon" - Part 2 is the 211 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Keima Katsuragi has appeared before the top idol Kanon. But she found out that he had "amnesia", or so she believed. Unbeknownst to her, the "Keima" she was actually looking at was Keima's 7 year old self in his 17 year old body. After running together from the store, Kanon had led "Keima" to the Maijima High School building. But "Keima" was not paying attention, as he was in a dream daze as he played the "advanced" game. Kanon called his name to get his attention, but at that moment "Keima" needed to go to the bathroom urgently. He had been playing games so much that he had forgotten. Kanon quickly brought him to the nearby public bathroom, holding his game console for him. Kanon felt like she was a preschool teacher while she took care of "Keima". As Kanon waited for "Keima", Okada was trying to get connected with Kanon. Kanon noticed her phone ringing and was about to reach for it when "Keima" took her hand, demanding his game back. Ignoring the call, Kanon selfishly told "Keima" that she wouldn't give the game back until they have a chat. "Keima" continued to thrash around, but Kanon told him that if his memories returned, she would return the console. Continuing, she added that they will soon enough go on a date if he doesn't still remember. But Kanon joked about how a date with her, an idol, would make him a lucky guy. The stage from the Mai High Fest was already gone, and Kanon looked at the school campus, thinking about how enjoyable the festival was. "Keima" questioned about what the festival was, which made Kanon worry about how much "Keima" had forgotten. She mentioned the goddesses, but "Keima" said that he didn't know them. Changing subjects, "Keima" started talking about his "strange body", but to avoid the subject, Kanon told him to stop. The two went onto the school rooftop, and Kanon asked if he knew this place. "Keima", once again, replied with a no. To Kanon, it was the first place where she met with Keima. And because of that, she felt this was the best place to give her thanks to him. Kanon took her coat off and started to sing to "Keima". Once she finished, she asked if her song reached him. Instantly, "Keima" replied that he does remember the song. Kanon was shocked that he remembered the song, but was then disappointed when he mentioned that it was from the game he had just played. "Keima" complimented how the song was good compared to the crappy game, and recommended that a better company should make the game next time. Kanon was glad to hear this reply. "Keima" apologized that he didn't remember "Onee-san", but Kanon was fine with it. Until his memories returned, she wanted to stay by his side. Breaking the romantic air, Yui appeared, declaring that it was her "turn" next. Kanon was confused, but Yui explained to her that based on the lottery, each girl would take turns watching over "Keima" for three hours. And for Keima's sake, Yui invited "Keima" to her house, while bribing him with a box full of games. Infatuated by the number of games in her hand, "Keima" immediately followed her, which only made Kanon more confused. Full of disappointment for her host, Apollo told Kanon that she should have been more aggressive. Trivia References Category:Summary